


The Transformation

by mynightmarestays



Series: The Slaves [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Flogging, Forced Haircut, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: What Gabe wants to do to Nolan





	The Transformation

Nolan had no idea how it started but it happened slowly. Gabe was already a dominant guy in their relationship. He was upfront and even told him they were going out when he asked him out. Nolan didn’t mind it. It was honestly refreshing for him. He didn’t have to worry about anything. Gabe took care of him. Often he made him feel safe.

Then when it came to their sex life, it was the same. Gabe took control. Grabbing him by his head, forcing him down into the bed and his ass up in the air. Nolan would always force him to face down. He would force him to do anything. Nolan was submissive enough Gabe started to spank and choke him. They were getting more and more kinky.

Now Gabe wanted to push it. When Nolan woke up, Gabe had left but left instructions for him. Make sure he was shaved clean, shower, not to wear underwear, and to make sure he had his wallet and phone with him. Then there was two address with one and two beside each of them. So he did what he was told. He shaved his face and his crotch while he showered. He dried off and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a blue and red striped shirt. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and phone. 

He held onto the paper as he left and looked for the address Gabe left him. It took him a few minutes and froze. It was a barbershop. Oh god. Nolan’s throat went dry. He knew he would have to go inside. It took him a couple of seconds before he went in. It was a classic barber shop. It all looked like it came out of the 1950s. There was only one person there. He was an older looking guy with shave down brown hair. His muscles looked ripped in the barber’s tunic he wore. He turned to the young boy.

“You Gabe’s little friend?” He asked.

Nolan gulped and nodded his head.

The barber went to the chair and picked up the cape. “Sit down boy.” He said firmly.

Gabe quickly did so. He took a seat and watched him pick up a piece of paper. The barber wrapped it around his neck before the cape went on. Nolan wanted him move in front of him, picking up a comb and a pair of clippers. A grin flashed across the guy's face as he moved behind Nolan. The boy’s throat went dry.

Quickly his head was forced down and he heard the clippers come to life. Nolan started to panic. Gabe had to come by and gave the request of whatever haircut he was going to get. He felt the blade started to swipe up on the back of his head. He couldn’t look up and see what was happening but fuck his was aroused. He could feel himself get hard. He finally got to see what was happening when his head was jerked to the side and the clippers started to remove the hair from the side of his head.

It was to the skin. He panicked even more. He was going bald?! The fear could be seen in his eyes. He stayed silent as the barber worked. After the side was sheared down, his head was jerked to the other side and the same thing happen. Then it clicked. He was getting a mohawk. He didn’t want this but Gabe make the order. Soon enough, the barber finished. Nolan now sat there with a mohawk that was still shaggy. The Barber took the comb and cut the mohawk down to an even length. There was enough length for someone to grab it. 

When Nolan thought it was over, he watched the barber put up their gear then pick up a bowl with a brush in it. He started to apply it on the shaved down sides. Once he finished, he put it down and picked up a straight razor and a towel. He sat the towel on his shoulder before he started to work. The scraping on his head made it harder for Nolan to keep himself in check. He gripped himself under the cape as he was shaved. After a bit, he finished and applied witch hazel to his head before he cleaned him up. 

The barber took off the cape and looked at Nolan. “Tip?” He said.

“Um…” He reached for his wallet as his hand shook. He pulled it out and saw there was no cash in there. “I-I don’t have any cash sir.” He said.

The barber put the cape on an extra chair before he walked to the door. He locked the door and turned the sign to close. He closed all the blinds. He turned to Nolan and unzipped his pants. He came over to Nolan as he pulled out his fully erected penis. Nolan knew what it meant.

“Gabe told me you have a good mouth. Put it to work.” He said.

* * *

Nolan headed to the other address with the freshly cut mohawk, which he didn’t like to be honest, and his face was covered in cum. He texted Gabe what happen and was told to keep the cum on his face. Nolan was highly embarrassed. He did not like how he looked right now. He kept his face lowered, only to look up for the address.

After about fifteen minutes, he came to the address. A sex shop called Full Moon. He walked in and saw Gabe standing in the middle of the store. He grinned when he saw Nolan. The submissive boy looked around and saw one guy behind the counter. Scott. He knew who he was because they’ve met once at the bar when Nolan meet up with Gabe for drinks. He looked at Gabe.

“W-What’s going on?” He asked.

“First, go to the bathroom and clean the cum off.” Gabe ordered.

Nolan nodded his head and headed to the bathroom. He hurried over to the sink and cleaned himself. Part of him wanted to cry. But he held himself together. He could do it. Once Nolan had everything cleaned off, he headed back out and over to Gabe. He saw he now had a collar in his hands the open sign was now to turned to close.

“On your knees.”

Nolan did so and looked up at Gabe. He saw the collar was a bright pink dog collar. Gabe put it around his neck. He petted Nolan on the head as he smiled. Next thing Nolan knew, Gabe started to take his off. Then he pushed him down and removed the rest of his clothes. Nolan lied on the ground, naked.

“Stand up.” Gabe ordered. 

Nolan quickly stood up. Gabed grabbed him by the mohawk and moved him to a stock that was in store. He was put in it with his ass facing the door. Scott came over with a gag and handed it to Gabe. It was quickly put in Nolan’s mouth. What was going to happen next, scared of Gabe’s next move. He watched Gabe and Scott moved around.

“You told them the time right?” Gabe asked.

“I did. Want me to open the door?” Scott asked.

“Yes.” Gabe said.

Nolan listened to door unlocking and being opened. He heard Scott greet some people and voices came into the store. He started to panic. The door closed and locked again. The people who came in were muttering and commenting about his ass. It was hairless and perfectly white. As well of how perfectly muscled it was. Gabe and Nolan went to the gym to work out. So he was in shape and toned. He felt Gabe’s hand on his ass. Rubbing it and grabbing it. 

“So how would you guys like to test out the newest paddle we got in?” Scott asked.

“On that little ass? Hell yeah.” A voice said.

“You each get seven hits. Forty-Two in total.” Gabe said.

“Does he have a safety word?” Someone asked.

“He snaps his fingers.” Gabe said as he smacked Nolan’s ass. 

Nolan made first as he got ready. He couldn’t hear was happening but then it hit him. The first guy hit him nice and hard to the fact he screamed. The tears formed in his eyes as the sting lasted only a couple of seconds before the next one came. He counted each in his head but after twenty he lost count. His body was struggling to stay up and would feel Gabe forcing him up. But he wouldn’t snap his fingers. The flogging started to feel so good. The drool was spilling out of the gag and he was dripping with pre-cum. When he didn’t feel another one, it told him he was over.

Nolan was in a haze. He felt the stock unlock and Gabe pulling him out to the floor. He put him on his knees and hands. Nolan looked at the six guys in front of him. Nolan ran his fingers through his hair before he took the gag out. The drool came out of his mouth.

“What do you say?” Nolan asked.

“Thank you sirs.” He was in his subspace now.

Often Gabe would flog him first to get him in his subspace. He was willing to do anything but he felt so safe in it. Because he knew at this point, Gabe would take care of him. Everything would become a haze but he knew what was happening so he could snap his fingers. He felt Gabe put his hands behind his back as Scott came over with rope. Nolan liked being tied up. He really did. Gabe pulled him up and started to wrap him up. It was binding his legs, arms, chest and his dick, forcing it up. It was in a criss-cross pattern and some of the rope went through the collar. Nolan’s head rolled on Gabe’s shoulder as everything was secured.

“Do you like being used like this?” Gabe nibbled at his ear.

“Yes sir.” Nolan moaned.

“So you want to be mine?” Gabe grabbed the mohawk, pulling Nolan’s head to the side as he bit the side of his neck.

Nolan’s bottom lip quivered. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Are you giving me ultimate control?”

“Yes sir. Please do what you want of me.”

Gabe’s other hand grabbed Nolan’s nipple and started to play with it. Nolan kept moaning as Gabe bit his neck and pulled his nipples. His eyes rolled down to Gabe’s hand. He felt his nose move up and start to bite at his ear again, growls coming from his mouth. 

“I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re mine. You’re my slave, isn’t that right boy?” 

“Yes sir. I am your slave.” 

“Good. You need to thank me for your new haircut don’t you?”

“Yes sir I do.” 

Gabe smiled as Nolan moved him, leading him to a bench. He was put down on his back and his legs lifted up over him. His legs rested on top of Gabe as the dom unzipped his pants and pulled out a condom. He put it on and slid in. Nolan closed his eyes and moaned. His mind went into his subspace as he enjoyed getting fucked. Nolan didn’t even realized how long it was before Gabe pulled out. He opened his eyes and saw him finishing himself off and spraying it all over Nolan.

“What do you say?” Gabe asked.

“Thank you sir.” Nolan said. 

He watched Gabe pull up his pants and started to stroke Nolan. He had been hard this whole time, dripping non-stop. Nolan closed his eyes as he moaned, begging to come in the process. Gabe’s face smirking at him came into his head. It made it even him get closer and closer. Soon enough it hit him and he felt the warmth all over his chest.

“Thank you sir.” Nolan said. 

“You’re welcome slave. Now you’re going to go in the corner and show everyone how much that ass can take. Got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Then we’re going to alittle appointment to put some metal in you. You excited about that?” Gabe grinned.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
